Ryu and Little Mac's Ultimate Burger Eating Contest
by breath20k
Summary: Ryu and Little Mac are amazing fighters in Smash Bros. and now, they're about to have a very special burger competition! This is my 50th story and I hope you'll enjoy this showdown!


**Ryu and Little Mac's Ultimate Burger Eating Contest  
**

It's a beautiful day at the Smash Mansion where Ryu and Little Mac are training for the upcoming Super Smash Bros. Ultimate tournament when suddenly, Ryu's stomach starts to growl. He said, "All of that training makes me hungry."

"Me too," Little Mac replied, "Come on, let's go eat some burgers at Burger King."

"Sounds like fun, buddy. Let's go!"

So Ryu and Little Mac ran outside to Burger King for some burgers.

When they got inside, an alarm went off. The voice said, "Ryu and Little Mac! You've been selected to take part in a very special burger eating competition!"

"Wow! A burger eating contest?" Little Mac asked.

"That's right," Xander Mobus replied as he came in, "Both of you will compete in an ultimate burger competition in honor of Super Smash Bros. Ultimate and to make it fair, I'll be the referee for this ultimate battle!"

"Cool!" Ryu said with a smile, "So, how does the competition work?"

"It's pretty simple. Just eat as many burgers as you can in three minutes. Whoever has the most at the end, wins. If there's a tie, then we'll go to sudden death. Got it?"

"Got it, Xander!" Little Mac replied, "Let's do it!"

"Okay! Now to find out which burger you'll be eating, we're going to spin the wheel. Little Mac, will you do the honors?"

"Sure!"

So Little Mac came to the wheel and gave it a nice spin. The process takes a few seconds.

After a few seconds, the wheel has stopped on the Whopper Jr. Little Mac jumped for joy and said, "I got the Whopper Jr., Xander!"

"Great choice, Little Mac," Xander said with a smile, "This is perfect for today's competition. Now, take your places."

Ryu and Little Mac agreed as they sat down on the table. Little Mac smiled at him and said, "May the best fighter win?"

"May the best fighter win." Ryu replied as they shook hands for good sportsmanship.

Xander came to them with the Whopper Jr. and said, "Alright, guys. I have the first two burgers right here, one for each of you. Remember, eat as many as you can in three minutes. So, shall we get started?"

"Yeah!" Ryu and Little Mac replied at the same time.

"Okay, then! Let's put three minutes on the clock if you would please."

Just then, the scoreboard appeared on the screen, which shows the number of burgers Ryu and Little Mac ate along with the three-minute timer. With that, the contest is now all set and ready to go.

Xander smiled at them and said, "Ryu and Little Mac... _**ARE YOU READY?**_ "

"All set, Xander!" Ryu and Little Mac replied with a thumbs up.

"Okay, then! Here we go! Three..."

Both fighters unwrapped their wrappers.

"Two..."

Ryu and Little Mac placed their hands on the burgers.

"One..."

Everything grew silent as the contest is about to begin. Xander looked at them, took a deep breath and then...

It is time.

" _ **GO!**_ "

With the word shouted, both fighters munched down on their Whopper Jr. at the same time. The contest is now underway.

Ryu and Little Mac are eating each burger like professional athletes as the timer keeps on ticking. Xander looked at the scoreboard and said, "Wow! It looks like Ryu and Little Mac are amazing fighters when it comes to eating burgers or fighting in Smash Bros. and so far, the score is tied at seven with only ninety seconds left. This is going to be a very exciting contest, folks."

As the contest enters its final minute, Ryu and Little Mac kept on eating as they finished their tenth burger. Now they have eleven, twelve, thirteen.

Just then, the timer turned yellow, signaling that there's only thirty seconds left. Xander Mobus saw it and said, "This is it! We're down to the final thirty seconds and there's only one burger separating both fighters. This is going to be very close!"

After another twenty-five seconds of eating, the timer is now flashing red. Xander looked at the timer and began counting down the final moments just like in a Super Smash Bros. match. It all comes down to this, the final five seconds of the contest.

"Five, four, three, two, one..."

 _BUZZ!_

" _ **TIME!**_ "

With the word shouted and the buzzer sounded, the contest came to an end as Ryu and Little Mac finished their Whopper Jr.

Xander came to them and said, "That was an amazing contest, guys."

"Thanks, Xander," Little Mac replied with a smile, "And you did the final countdown perfectly, just like in a Super Smash Bros. match."

"Why thank you, Little Mac. I'm so glad you enjoyed the sound of my voice. Now then, shall we find out who won the contest?"

"Of course," Ryu said with a smile, "Let's hear it!"

"Okay! With a score of 20-19, the winner is..."

Ryu and Little Mac held on tight as the scoreboard made its final decision. Xander looked at the final results, waited for a few seconds and then...

It is official.

" _ **LITTLE MAC** **!**_ "

With that, Little Mac jumped for joy as he won the contest. Ryu came to him and said, "Great game, buddy."

"Same to you, Ryu," Little Mac replied as they shook hands for a great contest.

Xander smiled at them and said, "Now that's what I call good sportsmanship."


End file.
